Snorlax (Pokémon)
|} Snorlax (Japanese: カビゴン Kabigon) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. In the Generation I and games and their remakes, wild Snorlax can be found sleeping in inconvenient locations throughout Kanto. In order to catch one, a Trainer must first awaken it with music from either a Poké Flute or Pokégear set to the Poké Flute channel. A sleeping Snorlax makes a return in Pokémon X and Y, in which it is blocking the player's way on . Biology Snorlax is a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five foreclaws are short. Snorlax is often found in . It wakes up only to eat, requiring 900 lbs. (400 kg.) of food per day before returning to its slumber. It is not a picky eater, as its strong stomach allows it to eat even moldy food without feeling any ill effects, even being able to handle 's poison. It can even eat while it is resting. Snorlax is docile enough to let children and small Pokémon bounce on its large stomach. Snorlax can show awesome power when prompted. It is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Snorlax In Snack Attack!, a Snorlax was eating the grapefruits of the Grapefruit Islands. managed to it near the end of the episode. After Ash's adventures in the Orange Islands, Snorlax spent most of its time at 's lab. Other Multiple Snorlax debuted in Wake Up Snorlax!. One was blocking the water flow to a small village. A Snorlax appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, where it was helping to hold on to the nest containing some and . A Snorlax appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as part of the Pichu Brothers Posse. It reappeared in other episodes of Pokémon Chronicles and made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior alongside the Pichu Brothers and their friends. Multiple appeared in Snorlax Snowman. These Snorlax were adapted to more frigid climates that were seen in the episode. One in particular was befriended by and his friends. In The Garden of Eatin', a Snorlax was causing trouble for a man named Marcel by eating the bananas in his Banana Garden. Marcel's newly evolved defeated the Snorlax, allowing him to capture it. Afterwards, Marcel made an attraction around his new Snorlax: a relaxation room. A Snorlax appeared in PK13, where it ate 's bananas that were on sale. Roman, who appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, owns a Snorlax that was used in a tag battle alongside Kylie's against and , who used and , respectively, but they were defeated. A Snorlax appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of . It took part in the Pokéathlon and managed to win the race by a very small margin due to its belly, being followed closely in second by Pikachu. A Snorlax appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. It was sleeping in the middle of Camphrier Town and needed to be woken up by the playing of a Poké Flute. Unfortunately, the Poké Flute had been taken by Princess Allie, requiring Ash and to go to Parfum Palace to retrieve it. A Snorlax appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was sent rolling down a hill with and running on top of it to avoid falling off. It took the cooperation of Pikachu, his friends, and several forest Pokémon to stop Snorlax's descent. A Snorlax appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, under the ownership of the famous Pokémon Base player Oluolu. It appeared again in Night of a Thousand Poses!. Minor appearances A Snorlax was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Snorlax appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Snorlax appeared in A Hot Water Battle as a resident of a tropical jungle. It was blocking the path to a cave. A Snorlax appeared in 's fantasy in UnBEARable. A Snorlax appeared in Jessie's flashback in Nerves of Steelix!. A Snorlax appeared in Wish Upon a Star Shape, where it was revealed to have created the crop circles that the Pokémon Mystery Club found. A Trainer's Snorlax appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A Snorlax appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies, which was specifically a Western. A Snorlax appeared near the end of Destiny Deoxys, evolving from in order to stay afloat during a flood of malfunctioning Block Bots. A 's Snorlax appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Snorlax appeared in Queen of the Serpentine! as one of 's pets. A Snorlax appeared in a flashback in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!. A Snorlax appeared in PK20. A Trainer's Snorlax appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!, where it battled a during the Festival Battle Challenge. A Trainer's Snorlax appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!. A Coordinator's Snorlax appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A 's Snorlax appeared in a flashback in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!. A Snorlax appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Snorlax appeared in PK23, where it blocked Pikachu and his friends from getting a Rinka Berry. A Snorlax appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Snorlax appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A Trainer's Snorlax appeared in I Choose You!, where it battled and his and was eventually defeated. A Snorlax appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. It was sleeping with its head resting on an . It appeared again in SM096, where Professor Burnet was preparing to inject it with a needle. Two Trainers' Snorlax appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!. One of them was seen participating in the Pokémon Sled Jump Games. A Snorlax appeared in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it was attacked by . A Snorlax appeared in Sours for the Sweet!, where it ended up eating all of the Berries that Ulu knocked over. A Snorlax appeared in a fantasy in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!, while Faba was explaining how heavy Pokémon can still fit inside a Poké Ball. Pokédex entries . Then it goes back to sleep.}} |} |} . It can eat before feeling full.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] encountered a Snorlax in File 3: Giovanni by playing the Poké Flute. He was able to catch it and later used it in his Gym battle against Giovanni, where it was quickly defeated by Giovanni's Rhyhorn's . In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga found Snorlax eating all of the fruit on the Seven Grapefruit Islands. With the help of and , Ash managed to defeat and capture the Snorlax. In the Pokémon Adventures manga a Snorlax on during a bike race sponsored by Miracle Cycle in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!, which he nicknamed Snor. He has continued to be part of Red's team ever since then. In Slugging It Out with Slugma, a Snorlax was one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City. A Snorlax appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!, was given a Snorlax by . A Snorlax appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. A 's Snorlax appeared in Clobbering Claydol. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Snorlax appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Snorlax appeared in Scizor Defends as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. Professor Kukui's was revealed to have evolved into a Snorlax prior to PASM22. owns a Snorlax, which first appeared in PASM24. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Snorlax took part in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. sent out a Snorlax to prevent anyone from winning the contest he hosted on TV in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!!. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga has a Snorlax which was one of the Pokémon that battled in Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. When released from a Poké Ball, Snorlax will ascend into the air before descending over a large area of the screen with a that sends any opponent underneath flying. Super Smash Bros. Melee Snorlax does the same maneuver as it did in the previous game, but covers a smaller area. Snorlax is also a Poké Float. It is lying down asleep and so fighting occurs on its head and belly. Melee trophy information Snorlax love to sleep and love to eat: these portly Pokémon get grumpy if they don't get 888 pounds of food per day. After snacking out, they always nap. They have cast-iron stomachs and can eat moldy and even rotten food with no digestion problems. They are the heaviest Pokémon on record, weighing in at over 1,000 pounds. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Snorlax once again performs the same maneuver as the previous games. Brawl trophy information "A Sleeping Pokémon. It's the ultimate loafer. Sometimes children like to play on top its big belly. Once in a slumber, not even the hardest rain or the fiercest wind will wake it. Snorlax recovers health and restores its physical state by sleeping, and it proves daunting with its damaging attack. Snorlax is the king of Sleeping Pokémon." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Snorlax reappears as a Poké Ball summon in these games, behaving the same way as before. Trophy information NA: This sleepy, Normal-type Pokémon is huge! It eats more than 900 lb. of food every day. Most of the time not spent eating is spent sleeping. That big, round body comes in handy when it's brought onto a Smash Bros. battlefield—the Body Slam attack will send anyone who gets hit flying into the air! PAL: Snorlax is often referred to as the Sleeping Pokémon, and there's a good reason for that! This giant loafer spends almost all its time snoozing, getting up for just long enough each day to scoff up a tidy 400kg of food. In this game, it soars into the air and uses its Body Slam attack, smacking into fighters like a giant wrecking ball. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Snorlax reappears as a Poké Ball summon, retaining its behavior from past games. It also appears as a . In the Spirit Battle: Snorlax (depicted as a giant grey King K. Rool) is immobile (implying that it's asleep) but has 500 HP and the player fails if they cannot KO Snorlax before the time runs out. Game data NPC appearances * : Snorlax will be seen sleeping throughout the game, effectively cutting off certain areas until later on. It will eventually remain in a cave in the Sekra Range. Once the rest of the Ranger Browser has been completed, it will wake up and can be captured. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep.}} |} |} a day.}} |} |} |} |} of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep.}} |} |} of food every day. It starts nodding off while eating—and continues to eat even while it's asleep.}} |} |} Game locations and (only two)}} and (only two)}} and (only two)}} |} |} |} |} and (only one per route)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} or (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} (only one)}} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} (SOS Battle)}} and (only two) Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Cycling Road}} |} |} |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area=Endless Level 75, Forever Level 25, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Both Modes S, Advanced Mode B)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope (post-ending)}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away! (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 183 Nacht Carnival: Stage 510}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Splash Snorlax|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Splash Snorlax}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lovely Kiss Snorlax|English|United States|5|February 7 to 13, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Lovely Kiss Snorlax}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Snorlax|English|United States|5|February 7 to 13, 2003; February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Snorlax}} |Nihonbashi Snorlax|All|Japan|30|March 14 to April 22, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Nihonbashi Snorlax}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|30|5|*}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|‡ }} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5|†‡|'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15|†}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} }} By s |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=143 |name2=Snorlax |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Stadium series (and later 3D games), Snorlax open their eyes when they faint. * In Pokémon Snap, Snorlax stands up and dances to the music when the Poké Flute is used. * In , if the player interacts with a Snorlax that is with them while at Mt. Silver, the message "SNORLAX is feeling very eager" will appear. This is due to , who is also at Mt. Silver, owning a Snorlax as well. While the player is on Mt. Silver, unique messages will also appear if the player interacts with a walking or . * Snorlax has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon that can hatch from an . * In , Snorlax is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation III on, Snorlax can inherit the move from by chain breeding. * Snorlax is the heaviest Pokémon. Origin Snorlax may be loosely based on s, s, or s. It may also be based on the . It may also be based on a food coma, as it eats large quantities of food, then takes a nap (symptoms of a food coma). Snorlax also shares traits with s, who are often portrayed as lazy and sleepy creatures. Name origin Snorlax is a combination of snore and lax or relax. Kabigon may come from an alternate reading of sleep, 寐 bi, and a corruption of 鼾酔 kansui (snoring) or 憩う ikou (rest). It may also incorporate 黴 kabi (mold), noting the fact that Snorlax will eat anything, even moldy food. Kabigon is also based on the nickname of Game Freak programmer Kōji Nishino, which is the reason his game appearance uses Snorlax as his highest-leveled Pokémon in . In other languages or . |fr=Ronflex|frmeaning=From |es=Snorlax|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Relaxo|demeaning=From relax |it=Snorlax|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=잠만보 Jammanbo|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=卡比獸 Kábeihsau|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=卡比獸 / 卡比兽 Kǎbǐshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |gr=Σνόρλαξ Snórlax|grmeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=स्नोरलॅक्स Snorlax|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Снорлакс Snorlaks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Snorlax * Snor External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Relaxo es:Snorlax fr:Ronflex it:Snorlax ja:カビゴン zh:卡比兽